


Feelings

by mrswoman



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswoman/pseuds/mrswoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it Kahlan was feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my brief writing flings of 2013 - here is a double drabble featuring two ladies I found so late in my journey (finally loved them, wanted to write something, this is all I could manage!)

It wasn’t that Kahlan was jealous, far from it. It was just every time she found Cara and Dennee together she could feel something tugging away at her insides, causing more questions than answers. 

Anger, when she found them toe-to-toe, Cara’s agiels at the ready and Dennee’s hand wrapped around Cara’s neck. Why couldn’t they get on for her sake?

Guilt, when she found Dennee in floods of tears, and Cara tentatively resting her hand on Dennee’s lower back. Why had she thought bringing Cara to Aydindril was the right thing to do?

Thankful, when she found them standing side by side, watching over some sparring guardsmen, both with a smile on their face. Were they finally starting to get along?

Pride, when she found them sitting together, pouring over maps and war orders, working out the Home Guard’s next move. Who would have believed these two minds, together, could make such great strategists?

Happiness, when she found them holding hands, laughing out loud at something Cara had whispered in Dennee’s ear. When had they become so close?

So now, when she found them kissing passionately, oblivious to their surroundings, what was it she was feeling…

… Cara was * **her** * Mord’Sith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
